PERMEN
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita kecil tentang Gamel dan permennya.


PERMEN

Kamen Rider OOO bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini asli kepunyaan saya.

No copy paste, no plagiarism.

Warning : ooc, gaje, typho, ngebosenin, dll

Pagi itu markas Greed masih cukup sunyi. Hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari dua pria jelmaan Greed yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Keduanya adalah Uva dan Kazari yang nampaknya memang sengaja bangun siang lantaran hari itu adalah hari Minggu, mungkin mereka juga ingin sedikit bersantai dari segala aktivitas menimbulkan kekacauan dengan menggunakan yummy atau diri mereka sendiri.

Namun suasana tenang itu tidak berlangsung lama, lantaran raungan memilukan dari sosok pemuda jelmaan Greed lain yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan kasar dan masuk ke markas dengan begitu berisik tanpa memperdulikan rekan-rekannya yang sedang menikmati hibernasi sesaat mereka.

"Gamel, berikan permen itu!" serta teriakan galak dari seorang gadis cantik berbaju biru jelmaan Greed lain yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta sesuatu dari dalam genggaman pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Gamel itu.

"Tidak mau, Mezool. Nanti permen ini akan kau buang di tempat sampah," Gamel bersikukuh mempertahankan benda di tangannya yang ternyata sebuah permen lollipop.

"Berikan padaku, Gamel. Kau sudah makan permen terlalu banyak seminggu ini. Kalau terus menerus kubiarkan, bisa-bisa gigimu sakit dan berlubang digerogoti kuman, lalu kita harus ke dokter gigi dan meminta obat atau menambal gigimu. Apa kau mau begitu?" tanya Mezool sambil kembali mengulurkan tangannya meminta lollipop di tangan pria Greed itu.

"Gamel tidak mau ke dokter gigi!" raung Gamel kembali membuat dua Greed lain yang tengah bermimpi indah itupun terbangun dengan paksa.

"Berisik!" teriak Kazari sambil melotot murka kepada Gamel dan Mezool, sementara Uva masih mengucek matanya yang terlihat merah.

Tanpa memperdulikan kedua rekannya yang terganggu, Gamel dan Mezool masih tetap berebut permen lollipop, membuat kemarahan Kazari memuncak.

Greed dalam wujud pemuda berambut pirang itu melemparkan sebuah vas bunga yang nyaris mengenai bahu Gamel.

Gamel menoleh ke arah Kazari yang menyeringai sambil melayangkan pandangan meremehkan kepada Gamel.

"Hei, Gamel. Sebaiknya kau segera menghilangkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan menyedihkanmu itu, atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa berubah menjadi greed yang lebih kuat," ucap Kazari sambil melompat turun dari tempatnya.

"Gamel tidak punya kebiasaan menyedihkan, Kazari saja yang lidahnya tidak peka dan tidak bisa mengerti kelezatan makanan ini," Gamel tidak terima.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku demikian!" sebuah lemparan botol hampir mengenai tubuh Gamel, tapi tiba-tiba Mezool sudah menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Hentikan Gamel, Kazari, tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar hanya karena hal konyol seperti ini," lerai Mezool yang berdiri di antara Kazari dan Gamel.

"Hei … hei … Mezool, kenapa kau hentikan pertengkaran mereka, aku baru saja akan mendapatkan tontonan menarik," Uva berucap tanpa bergeser dari tempatnya bertengger.

"Aku pikir, ini bukan tontonan, Uva. Dari pada bertarung sendiri, lebih baik kalian memburu Ankh dan mengambil core medal yang dibawanya olehnya. Itu akan lebih bermanfaat bagi kita. Lagi pula … " Mezool tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya yang terlihat memegangi sesuatu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ini … Ah, iya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kazari … " lanjut Greed yang menjelma dalam wujud gadis remaja cantik itu sambil meremas hingga lenyap permen-permen milik Gamel yang entah kapan sudah berhasil ia rebut.

"Terserah kau saja Mezool," Kazari kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya, meneruskan hibernasinya yang tertunda.

Sementara Gamel meraung-raung memilukan meratapi permen-permennya yang sudah menghilang di tangan Mezool.

"Tidak seru," Uva mengikuti jejak Kazari untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

TAMAT

Lama tidak menulis tentang Kamen Rider. Ini cerita pendek yang sebenarnya idenya sudah lama, tapi baru berhasil saya selesaikan sekarang. Kamen Rider OOO adalah favorit saya (selain Kamen Rider W), hampir semua tokohnya saya suka, termasuk para Greed. Jika reader berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. Terima kasih.


End file.
